This invention relates generally to automotive accessories and, more particularly, to an oil drainage apparatus configured to be mounted to an oil pan drainage outlet of an automobile engine.
Changing the oil in an automobile is a common practice by vehicle owners and one that is advisable and necessary in order to maintain good engine operation. The task of changing oil, however, is one that is frequently delegated to car dealership mechanics or auto repair shops in that the usual oil changing process is dirty, inconvenient, and will result in future leakage if not carried out competently. The oil changing process requires the automobile to be either jacked up or for the person changing the oil to slide underneath the car. An oil pan drainage plug is accessible from underneath the car and must be removed in order to drain the oil from the oil pan. Removing the plug may result in the mechanic's fingers becoming oily or in oil being released before a collection container can be moved into place, resulting in a mess on the mechanics hands or, worse yet, all over the floor.
Various oil plugs have been proposed to simplify the process of changing an engine's oil. Although assumably effective, the existing products are either not permanently mounted to an oil pan, are not convenient to mount or use, or do not result in an efficient means for changing and engine's oil.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an oil drainage apparatus that replaces a traditional engine threaded bolt oil pan plug and which selectively drains oil from the oil pan merely by operating a lever. Further, it would be desirable to have an oil drainage apparatus that includes a spring-biased lever that causes oil to drain when depressed and that automatically returns to a sealed configuration when released. In addition, it would be desirable to have an oil drainage apparatus having an inner tube that defines apertures for selectively receiving oil from an engine oil pan and directing it through an outlet port.